


ASL Enamorados, De Nuevo

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Asexual Relationship, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Rayleigh Likes Messing with People, Traducción al español, Training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Los Sombreros de Paja y los Piratas de Heart intentan reunir a los miembros de su tripulación faltantes bajo su protección y tutelaje de Silvers Rayleigh. Mientras tanto, Ace, Sabo y Luffy y sus parejas tratan de lidiar con sus relaciones y descubrir dónde están parados ahora que las cosas son muy diferentes.





	ASL Enamorados, De Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ASL In Love, Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677162) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



Rayleigh afortunadamente aprobó el _Thousand Sunny_ mucho más de lo que hizo con el _Scalpel_. Luffy deseó que Franky estuviera allí para ver al viejo carpintero pasear sobre su barco… incluso si Traffy parecía que alguien lo había hecho comer lodo.

— ¿Siento que le guste nuestro barco más? –ofreció Luffy.

—Mientras no esté en el mío y se queje, ya no me importa –dijo Law.

— ¡Le dije a Roger que podrías tener un acuario en un barco y no me creyó! –Rayleigh se rió. — ¿Quién se ríe al último?

—Claramente tú –dijo Sabo.

—Al menos esto significa que puedo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad –suspiró Law, regresando al submarino.

Luffy lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿De vuelta a mi barco? –dijo Law.

— ¡Pero todavía no te he mostrado todo mi barco! ¡He visto todo el tuyo!

—Porque corriste alrededor como una bola de demolición porque te aburriste mientras estábamos bajo el agua –dijo Law.

…Vale eso era verdad.

— ¡Pero todavía tienes que verlo!

Después de que Law y los Piratas Heart y Rayleigh realizaran un tour completo—con Luffy y Chopper aparentemente compitiendo para ver cómo podía decir ‘increíble’ más veces—Rayleigh decidió que se habían quedado en las aguas de Sabaody el tiempo suficiente.

—Tenemos que irnos –dijo el viejo pirata.

—Hey, chicos, ¡Espérenme!

—…De ninguna manera –dijo Nami, rompiendo en una sonrisa. Corrieron a la cubierta para ver al Cyborg Franky con un speedo en toda su gloria.

— ¡Super! ¡Sabía que regresarían al Sunny! –declaró Franky.

— ¡Franky! –los Sombreros de Paja vitorearon, corriendo para abrazar a su carpintero y timonel.

—Franky, Franky, ¡ _Silvers Rayleigh_ piensa que tu barco es increíble! ¿Qué tan genial es eso? –dijo Luffy.

— ¡Súper genial! –declaró Franky radiante.

—Bueno, marca uno en la lista –dijo Law. — ¿Shachi es el siguiente entonces?

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Sí! Vamos a encontrar a tu… es tu tirador, ¿No? –Luffy vitoreó.

—Artillero, sí –Law dijo.

Luffy sonrió.

— ¡Zarpemos para recuperar nuestras tripulaciones!

.o.o.o.

—…Sabes, ya los extraño –dijo Shanks, mirando al horizonte.

—Lo chicos tiene que hacer su propio camino –dijo Benn, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Shanks por la espalda, queriendo disfrutar de la tranquilidad. —Estarán bien.

—Benn, dejamos que mi viejo mentor los supervise. Rayleigh piensa que entrenar hasta que te desmayes es un trabajo ligero. Te hace ver como un maestro flojo –Shanks se rió —…Y entonces está la nueva adquisición de Luffy…

—Oh no, no más sobre el novio –se quejó Benn, soltándolo.

— ¿Realmente no lo ve? –preguntó Lucky Roo.

— ¿Ver qué? –preguntó Shanks.

—Eso es un no –dijo Kincaid.

—De verdad, ¿Ver qué? –preguntó Shanks.

—Oh vamos, no me digas, ¿De verdad? –dijo Yasopp. — ¡Es Luffy persiguiéndote!

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Shanks.

—Joven pirata exuberante y valiente se engancha con un pirata mayor más relajado y lógico por ciertos propósitos y porque le gusta molestarlo. Eres tú y Benn otra vez –dijo Lucky Roo.

— _Sabía_ que había una razón por la que sentía lastima por Law –dijo Benn, sonriendo burlonamente.

— ¡Hey! –gritó Shanks.

—No es que no te amé, por supuesto, a veces solo eres un idiota enloquecedor. O un demente idiota cuando lo cambias –Benn bromeó.

—Te odio tanto ahora mismo Benn Beckman.

—Demonios, Luffy incluso lo llama por un apodo en lugar de su nombre… –dijo Lucky Roo.

Benn se rió entre dientes, recordando el día en que Shanks le había pedido una cita. O más exactamente, lo arrastró a un restaurante y declaro que ahora estaban saliendo. Le dio un puñetazo a Shanks en la cara, salió furioso y no habló con el idiota hasta que se lo pidió apropiadamente. O bien Luffy tenía un toque más suave o Law era más pasivo que Benn. O las reflexiones de Law sobre la locura no eran del todo sarcásticas…

Huh, ahora que lo pensaba, solo Ace y Marco se las habían arreglado para salir. Sabo y Koala se habían reunido lo suficiente antes de Marineford y Law y Luffy no parecían preocuparse por eso.

—Nuestros hijos tiene vidas amorosas extrañas –le dijo Benn a Shanks.

—Oh, ¡ _Ahora_ lo entiendes! –Shanks dijo, agitando el brazo. — ¡Cuando ya ha ocurrido en lugar de cuando me pudiste haber respaldado!

 —Shanks, estás siendo ridículo, no te habría respaldado en ese lugar de locura. De hecho, casi todo mi trabajo como Primer Oficial es _no_ respaldarte cuando estás loco.

— ¡Vaya ayuda eres!

—Shanks, todos son tan tercos como _tú_ , así que nada de lo que digamos cambiaría de opinión –dijo Benn, acercando a su capitán con un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

.o.o.o.

**_Primer Mes_ **

— ¡Esto es _súper_! –dijo Franky, mirando los controles del submarino.

— ¡Si tomar alguna parte te voy a partir! –dijo Law.

—Jeez, está malhumorado hoy –suspiró Sabo. —Hey, Bepo, ¿Qué pasa con tu capitán?

—Yo, uh… no crep que durmió muy bien –dijo Bepo.

— ¿Tiene carpintero? –preguntó Franky.

—Shachi de alguna manera lo hace por encima de sus otros trabajos, lo recogeremos a continuación –dijo Penguin.

—Huh. Bueno, voy a estar modificando el Sunny un poco, ¿Quieres que haga un poco de trabajo aquí también? –preguntó Franky.

—…No mientras estemos bajo el agua –decidió Law, girándose para irse.

— ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sabo.

—A revisar a Ace-ya. Tal vez su enfado y mi molestia puedan combinarse en algo divertido –dijo Law.

— ¿…Seguro que es solo que no durmió bien? –preguntó Sabo.

—También estamos un poco bajos de café. Le pedí a Nami que presupuestara mucho para la próxima ve que reabasteciéramos.

—Ah, adicto. No digas más –dijo Sabo. Shanks siempre se moría si Benn o Sabo y sus hermanos escondían el alcohol durante más de una semana. En su defensa, había estado bebiendo como grumete desde la edad de diez…

—Entonces, voy a expandir la habitación de las chicas… agregar una habitación con literas extras para Bentham y el futuro Jinbei –dijo Franky., yendo en una lista con Luffy y Nami. — ¿Rayleigh está durmiendo dónde?

—En la litera de Zoro y la habitación de Usopp –dijo Luffy.

—Y Ace regresará a su habitación eventualmente, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Franky.

—Oh sí. Traffy no puede esperar para sacarlo de su barco –dijo Luffy. se inclinó más cerca y susurró ruidosamente. — ¡No creo que se gusten!

—Realmente no lo hacen –estuvo de acuerdo Sabo. Claro, a él no le gustaba Law, el tipo estaba saliendo con Luffy… pero podría ser peor. Mucho peor. Así que se podía mantener con la amenaza ocasional aquí o allá.

—No me importa lo que les guste o no. Tu carpintero puede admirar la latita todo lo que quiera, ¡Es hora de Haki de Armamento para ustedes! –decidió Rayleigh. —Ahora, Sabo, me han dicho que eres el mejor en ambas tripulaciones con él… veamos lo bueno que es.

Sabo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

.o.o.o.

—Vale, no, para –Law dijo. —Espera.

— ¡Estoy harto de quedarme en la cama! –espetó Ace, a punto de balancear las piernas.

—Lo cual está bien, pero has estado en cama por casi tres semanas, estar de pie no será tan fácil como crees y no voy a soportar a tu tripulación al descubrir que te deje caer sobre tu trasero para aprender eso –dijo Law.

Law obligó a Ace a deslizar lentamente sus pies hacia el suelo. —Bueno. Ahora intenta.

—Deja de rondar.

—Soy el único aquí. Tengo que agarrarte si te caes. Y lo haré ya que caer podría arruinar mi trabajo –dijo Law.

—Mira, estoy bi—woah –dijo Ace cuando sus rodillas se rindieron y Law lo atrapó.

—Es por eso que escuchamos a los cirujanos –dijo Law, sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Jódete.

—Pensé que habíamos establecido que no consiento en tener sexo contigo –dijo Law.

—Ugh, eres tan raro –murmuró Ace mientras Law lo ayudaba a caminar.

—Dice el hombre que trato de follarme contra mi voluntad.

— _¿Por qué eres tan espeluznante?_

—Law, no te metas con el pobre Ace –Koala reprendió mientras se acercaba. —Además, ¿Tenemos hielo?

— ¿Por qué? –Law preguntó.

—Rayleigh estaba entrenando con Sabo. Sabo necesita hielo –dijo ella —, … duro alrededor de un minuto.

—Me estoy preocupando por nuestro supuesto protector –dijo Law.

— ¿Sabo está bien? –preguntó Ace.

—Sí, simplemente está aturdido y magullado –dijo Koala. —Rayleigh dijo que estaba impresionado.

— ¿…De que al menos duro un minuto? –Law trató de aclarar.

—Sep. También estoy un poco asustada –les dijo Koala.

—No puedo esperar a ver lo que ha planeado para ti y Luffy-ya con el Haki del Conquistador –meditó Law. Esperaba poder ver. Podría ayudarlo a superar cualquier ridiculez que Rayleigh tenía preparado para él.

—No me hagas pensar en eso.

— ¿Es un desafío, Ace-ya? –preguntó Law.

Ace lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Una vez que estas esposas de piedra marina se vayan te asaré vivo.

Law sonrió burlonamente.

—Puedes intentarlo.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Todos ustedes tiene potencial! –declaró Rayleigh. —Excepto el chico que se escondió en el barril para esconderse.

Usopp suspiró, frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

—Él ya estaba allí. Sabiendo que es un francotirador y que no debería pelear conmigo, fue un movimiento –dijo Rayleigh. —También me llevó cinto minutos enteros cazarte.

—Espera… –dijo Penguin. —Entonces… ¿Nami, Chopper y yo no _tenemos_ que pelear contigo?

— ¿Son combatientes primarios? .preguntó Rayleigh.

—…Bueno, no, quiero decir, somos más como apoyo… –dijo Penguin.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaron pelear conmigo? –preguntó Rayleigh, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Lo _odio_ –siseó Nami mientras Law le arreglaba la muñeca torcida.

—Vamos a hacer un club –dijo Law.

—Sí –dijo Sabo.

— ¡Ustedes _son_ combatientes primarios! –dijo Rayleigh. — ¡Sin quejas!

—No nos quejamos, te estamos insultando –murmuró Sabo por lo bajo, Rayleigh le lanzó un trozo de madera a la cabeza que Koala rápidamente sacó del camino.

—Bueno, ahora sé qué hacer con un grupo de ustedes… excepto tú –le dijo Rayleigh a Ace. —El Haki de la Observación es un poco difícil de entrenar si no puedo darte un verdadero golpe…

—Dale un mes y luego podrás apuntarle a cualquier parte que no sea su estómago –dijo Chopper. — ¿Cuánto tiempos piensa, Dr. Trafalgar?

—Al menos seis meses, Dr. Tony –respondió Law.

—Bien. Trabajaremos en el Haki del conquistador mientras tu hermano de goma se recupera –dijo Rayleigh. —Y para eso… ¡Voy a tener que ponerte enojado!

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de los Sombreros de Paja, especialmente Luffy y Sabo, parecían aterrorizados ante la perspectiva.

.o.o.o.

—Eso… fue increíble –declaró Penguin horas más tarde de desmayarse mientras cenaban.

— ¿Quién sabía que el Haki del Conquistador hace ondas de choque físico? –preguntó Usopp. — ¡Nunca lo hizo cuando Luffy y Ace lo usaron antes!

—Porque nunca peleamos entre nosotros con eso –dijo Luffy. —Es difícil enojarse lo suficiente el uno con el otro.

—Por suerte para ustedes, mocosos sabelotodo, estoy bien versado en el antiguo arte de joder a quien yo quiera –dijo Rayleigh. —También es una buena habilidad para tener en Nuevo Mundo.

 — ¿Porque hace que los oponentes se vuelvan descuidados? –preguntó Nami.

—Sí, en efecto –dijo Rayleigh. —Law parece saber cómo usarla… aunque está apuntando principalmente a su _paciente_. No puedo decir que me da fe su manera de tratar.

—El trato ha sido delegado al Dr. Tony –contestó Law.

— ¿Porque él no irradia rareza? –preguntó Ace.

—Porque no me gusta aguantar a los pacientes quejones –respondió Law, con un tono placentero que prometía dolor severo en el futuro.

—Paren algunas muecas, chicos –dijo Sabo.

—Entonces, ya que puedo levantarme, ¿Deberíamos… reconfigurar mi habitación para recuperarme o algo así? –preguntó Ace.

—Sería más fácil mantenerte el _Scalpel_ –dijo Chopper. —En caso de que algo salga mal.

—Puedes tener tu propia habitación –ofreció Penguin. —Hay… bueno, varías libres ahora mismo.

—En realidad voy a estar del lado de Ace-ya en esto –dijo Law. —Tanto el Dr. Tony como yo dormimos en el _Sunny_ de todos modos.

—Espera… ¿Has estado durmiendo aquí? –preguntó Sabo.

— ¿Por qué dormirías aquí? –preguntó Ace.

—Porque Traffy es la mejor almohada, duh –dijo Luffy. — ¿Por qué no dormiría con él tanto como pudiera?

— ¿Has estado durmiendo con mi hermanito **frecuentemente**? –bramó Ace, con furia protectora, y el Haki del Conquistador retumbó en toda la habitación.

—…Así que debería haber amenazado más a Luffy o traer su vida amorosa, es bueno saberlo –dijo Rayleigh, sacando una libreta.

—Eh, no me importa, siempre y cuando el Capitán duerma un poco por una ve –dijo Penguin.

—Sí, quiero decir, no es como su estuviera haciendo algo –dijo Usopp. —Las paredes son finas, habría escuchado algo si lo hiciera.

— ¿Cómo no te has dado las implicaciones de esto? –exigió Sabo.

— ¿Las… implicaciones de que tú y Ace son extremadamente protectores con uno de los piratas más duros del mundo? –Koala preguntó.

—…Buen punto –admitió Sabo. —Law, rompe su corazón y te matare.

—Y asaré tu cadáver para que los Reyes Marinos obtengan una buena comida –agregó Ace.

—Ambos están dementes –les dijo Law.

.o.o.o.

—Jeez, ¿Qué creen que estamos haciendo de todas formas? –preguntó Luffy.

—Sexo. Estoy bastante seguro que piensan también que eres el que recibe –dijo Law.

—Vale, incluso si el sexo no fuera… bleh… estaría arriba –dijo Law. —Al menos la mayoría del tiempo, sé que no es, ya sabes, exclusivo. Pero creo que me interesaría más si estuviera interesado lo cual no ya que… bleh.

—El sexo es ‘bleh’… tan _descriptivo_ –Law se rió.

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es necesario que sea descriptivo, es bleh.

—Están preocupados por ti. Eso es… agradable –dijo Law. —Para ti, no para mí. Pero tiene buenas razones. Eres muy joven y te llevo siete años. Sería fácil usar esa experiencia para manipularte.

—Tch. Buen novio eres si ni siquiera sabes que la gente no puede obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero –se burló Luffy. ¿Qué no era obvio?

—Mucha gente piensa que es así y entonces los manipulan –reprendió Law con suavidad. —Es bueno que te estén cuidando. Simplemente puedo probar que están equivocados de la manera antigua.

— ¿Así que quieres probar que están equivocados? –bromeó Luffy. Ambos eran todavía algo así como nuevos en esto, y Luffy no siempre estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Law. Law podía ser extrañamente difícil de leer a veces. Era todo sonrisas falsas, en realidad.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres… interesante –dijo Law.

—Traffy es también interesante. Del tipo tristón que no es interesante, pero el resto del tiempo estás bien –dijo Luffy.

— ¿ _Tristón_? –Law exigió con incredulidad.

Hubo un golpe en la pared del lado izquierdo.

— ¡Hey!

Era Usopp.

— ¿Qué acabo de decir en la cena? ¡Estoy tratando de dormir aquí!

— ¡Lo siento! –Law gritó.

— ¡Al menos no estás escuchando a Koala y Sabo haciéndolo! –agregó Luffy.

Hubo dos gritos de indignación en la pared derecha seguidos por un Sabo exigiendo: — ¿Puedes oírlo?

— ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Usopp, paredes delgadas! –dijo Law. — ¡Te escuchamos todo el tiempo!

Se escuchó un fuerte grito desde la otra habitación a lado de la de Sabo.

— ¡Yo también puedo! ¡Así que me regreso al submarino!

.o.o.o.

A la mañana siguiente, Sabo y Koala parecían haber desarrollado un sonrojo permanente y Ace estaba incitando a Jean Bart para que lo ayudara a mover sus cosas.

.o.o.o.

**_Segundo Mes_ **

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Jean Bart y Franky comenzaran a vincularse por la ‘virilidad’. Y con eso vino lo que solo podría llamarse cosas asombrosas.

— ¿…Qué está haciendo Franky? –preguntó Penguin.

—Practicando suplexs en tipos del doble de su tamaño –dijo Usopp mientras él y Shachi seguían trabajando en los planos de un nuevo Clima Tact para Nami.

—…Eh –dijo Penguin, sentándose a un lado. —Bueno, Jean Bart parece gustarle.

—Nada es más masculino que la lucha –dijo Shachi. —Podríamos intentar hacer que los diales sean menos intrusivos…

—Realmente me gustaría estudiar esa bola de clima de Nami más… –suspiró Usopp. —Podría ser una gran ayuda…

—Sí, pero, ¿Qué nos haría si lo rompemos? –preguntó Shachi con los ojos abiertos.

—…Tu capitán es el Cirujano de la Muerte y le tienes miedo a Nami –dijo Usopp.

— ¿Tú no? –preguntó Penguin.

—Buen punto –dijo Usopp.

.o.o.o.

—Uh… huh… –dijo Sabo. —Entiendo. Gracias, Robin.

— ¿Encontraste a Robin? –preguntó Luffy mientras Sabo colgaba.

—Estaba con el Ejército Revolucionario –dijo Koala. — ¡No puedo creer que no pensé que Kuma podría haber empujado a alguien allí!

—Entonces, ¿Tenemos que recogerla en algún lugar secreto? –preguntó Luffy.

—Ella quiere que esperemos un mes –dijo Koala. —Nosotros—ellos… ¡Tú sabes que quiero decir! Tiene algunos trozos de Poneglyph que quiere estudiar.

—Vale –suspiró Luffy. —Ella quiere aprender historia y esas cosas…

—Aparentemente, ella trató de golpear a Dragon en el rostro cuando lo conoció –agregó Koala. —Al parecer, recordó a Sabo y Ace se quejaban de él.

—Robin es la _mejor_ –dijo Sabo, sonriendo. —Entonces… Esa es la ubicación de Robin y Zoro , y la de Brook y Sanji faltan encontrar.

—Y a los Piratas de Heart –dijo Luffy. —Lástima que tanta gente en la tripulación de Traffy sean tan buena mezclándose en las multitudes y esas cosas. Vamos a estar en esto por un rato.

Una ola de lo que parecía pura rabia atravesó el barco.

—Maldita sea, Rayleigh está molestando a Ace de nuevo…  –murmuró Sabo.

—Hay, ¡Pero funciona! –dijo Luffy.

—Sí, pero entonces Ace será un bastardo gruñón por el resto del día y eso _apesta_ –dijo Sabo.

.o.o.o.

Luffy se despertó con un codo en la tripa.

—Qu— ¿Huh?

—Lo siento.

—Luffy abrió los ojos. Law estaba sentado, jadeando.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Solo una pesadilla. Estoy bien.

Luffy se sentó.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Law no sonaba bien.

Luffy pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Sueles tener pesadillas?

—Sí.

Huh. Luffy no recordaba que Law las tuviera.

—Ha sido… mejor. Recientemente –dijo Law.

 Luffy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Law realmente estaba diciendo que había mejorado desde que comenzaron a compartir cama.

—Um… eso es bueno.

Law no necesitaba ver a Law para decir que él también se estaba sonrojando.

—Err, sí. Ha sido. Bueno.

Luffy realmente odiaba que su relación no fuera como la de Sabo o la de Ace o la de Shanks y Benn, donde sus hermanos y padres parecían saber siempre lo que estaba pasando con su pareja. La mayor parte del tiempo realmente se sentía que entendía a Law y entonces cosas como estas le recordaban lo secretivo que era su novio.

 —Entonces… ¿Volvemos a dormir y actuamos como si esto no hubiera pasado? –ofreció Law.

Además, su novio extrañamente estaba interesado en pedir actuar como si algo no sucediera cuando lo hacía.

—Pero sucedió. Y eso está bien.

Sintió que Law estaba extrañamente inmóvil. Como si no entendiera que a Luffy no le importaba que él había tenido un mal sueño.

—Bien –estuvo de acuerdo Law, recostándose. Luffy lo siguió, acurrucándose en su costado.

.o.o.o.

Sabo y Koala se estaban quedando sin lugares para tener privacidad. Era cierto que ya habían usado la mayor parte del barco en algún momento u otro—ambos barcos, en realidad, a parte de las cocinas, bueno, ahí era donde se hacía la comida—pero últimamente los Sombreros de Paja y los Hearts estaban vagando mucho más.

También se escondían en los lugares más extraños si esperaban evitar a Rayleigh ese día. Habían encontrado a Chopper en el armario debajo del lavabo del baño hasta que confirmaron que Rayleigh estaba detrás de Bepo y Franky esa mañana.

Así que se instalaron en la sala de Navegación. Nami y Bentham habían estado técnicas de disfraz que no fueran con la Fruta del Diablo, por lo que habían asumido que Nami no lo necesitaba.

Y ahora estaban escondidos en el armario, medio vestidos, porque Nami y Bentham habían irrumpido.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas encontrado a Sanji simplemente llamado a casa! –se rió Nami. — ¡Es Koala con Robin de nuevo!

— ¡Estoy tan sorprendido como tú! –dijo Bentham. —Realmente está en el Reino Okama. El verdadero, no el de Impel Down.

— ¿Y? –preguntó Nami. — ¿Dijeron cómo estaba?

—Dice que está en el infierno –replicó Bentham, sonando molesto.

Sabo y Koala se estremecieron en simpatía. Por supuesto que Sanji diría eso…

—…Huh –dijo Nami. —Bueno, dame las coordenadas para que podamos ‘salvar’ a nuestro chef…

— ¿Tenemos que ser rápidos en eso? –Bentham hizo un puchero.

—Necesitamos un mejor cocinero a bordo. El pobre Penguin está completamente abrumado y Sabo y yo solo sabemos hacer cosas realmente básicas –dijo Nami. —Sin embargo, ayudaré con el viaje de culpa.

—Trato –estuvo de acuerdo Bentham.

Koala rió suavemente. No podía esperar a ver que esos dos iban a cocinar para Sanji.

—…Mi pierna se ha dormido –murmuró Sabo.

—Qué, ¿De verdad? –preguntó ella.

—Pinchazos y calambres.

Koala trató de alejarse un poco.

— ¿Mejor?

—En realidad no… jeez, ¿Cuánto tiempo van a hablar sobre cómo salvar a Sanji? –se quejó Sabo.

—No te ofendas, cariño, pero no me importa cuánto les tome si conseguimos un mejor cocinero. Penguin hace mierda cuando esta estresado y tú quemaste la sopa esta mañana.

—Es líquido, no se puede quemar el líquido.

— ¡Oh, si puedes! –Koala siseó, golpeándolo en el pecho.

—Vale, vale, lo siento, de alguna manera quemé líquidos… –murmuró Sabo.

—Vale, de verdad, ustedes dos, ¡Podemos escucharlos! –gritó Nami.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Sabo cuando Bentham abrió la puerta, dejándolos caer en un lío de mapas.

— ¡Oops! Lo siento, no sabía que estaban en una posición incómoda –dijo Bentham.

—Oh, jeez, mi pierna –murmuró Sabo, frotándola furiosamente mientras Koala se arreglaba su top.

— ¿Creían que estaban siendo sutiles? –Nami preguntó.

—No, solo que tal ve mis habilidades para esconderme estaban intactas –confesó Koala.

— ¿Tal vez las tuyas y las de Sabo no? –ofreció Bentham mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Caramba, gracias –dijo Sabo.

Bentham se encogió de hombros.

—Solo… ¡Trataba de ser amable!

—Bien… chicos, ¿Quemé la sopa? –preguntó Sabo.

—Sí –Nami y Bentham estuvieron de acuerdo.

.o.o.o.

—Chopper, necesito tu ayuda.

Chopper miró a Ace con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh, no, ¿Algo va mal? ¿Debería ir por Law?

— ¡No! –dijo Ace con firmeza. — ¡No traigas a Law! Yo… ¿Sabes algo sobre… heridas infectando poderes de las Frutas del Diablo? Sé que has estudiado mucho tus poderes.

—Claro, ¿Tu fuego está actuado raro? ¿Tienes problemas para volverte intangible? –preguntó Chopper.

—No está funcionando –dijo Ace.

— ¿…Qué? –Chopper preguntó.

—Mi fuego no está funcionando –dijo Ace.

—Vale, eso es raro, se más específico –dijo Chopper. — ¿Puedes prenderte en llamas?

—No.

— ¿Volverte intangible?

—No.

— ¿Alterar de alguna manera tu temperatura corporal?

—Yo… no sé –dijo Ace.

—Bueno, vamos a empezar allí –dijo Chopper. —Estoy seguro de que es algo menor, como su tu cuerpo todavía estuviera recuperándose de todo el asunto de los ‘órganos casi vaporizados’, pero no podemos ser demasiados cuidadosos.

.o.o.o.

—Podría ser su Haki –comentó Rayleigh.

Ace maldijo el hecho de que al parecer todos los demás tenían que estar ocupados hoy y sus intentos de mantener en silencio a Chopper habían sido en vano.

— ¿Qué _hay_ de su Haki? –preguntó Law. —No está usando Armamento en este momento y es una mierda en eso de todas formas.

—Gee, gracias –dijo Ace.

—Podría ser el Conquistador –dijo Rayleigh. —El Haki del Conquistador es, en esencia, el esfuerzo de la voluntad de uno sobre otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué querría que mi fuego _no funcionara_? –exigió Ace, Luffy y Sabo haciendo eco de la pregunta.

—Podrían ser problemas subconscientes, no soy un médico mental –dijo Rayleigh.

—Huh… ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar un médico mental? –preguntó Luffy.

Ace puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No necesito un médico mental!

Sabo lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Bueno, mi mano no está en llamas, así que…

—Sin embargo, Ace no te prendió fuego… Traffy, ¿Intenta golpear a Ace? –sugirió Luffy.

—No me arriesgaré a quemarme para probar el piloto de tu hermano –dijo Law, ganándose un “aw…” de Luffy. —También Ace es físicamente más fuerte que yo y todavía podría romperme la mano por ello.

—Sí, podría –estuvo de acuerdo Ace.

—Tal vez… ¿Tal vez no crees que funcione? –Chopper preguntó, tocando su barbilla. —Como… ya que no te protegió en Marineford…

—Nunca pensé que ser un logia me hiciera invencible –dijo Ace. —Me golpearon lo suficiente con Haki cuando era un adolescente para saberlo mejor.

—Sí… pero nadie en el East Blue y casi nadie en Paraíso podía ponerte una mano encima –reflexionó Sabo. —Es posible que sepas conscientemente que no era cierto, pero… no lo sé, tal ve empezaste a sobrestimarte…

— ¿Honestamente estás diciendo que pensé que era invencible u no me di cuenta de que lo estaba pensando? –preguntó Ace acaloradamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que acaba de decir –dijo Law.

Ace lo fulminó con la mirada. Como siempre, a Law parecía no importarle.

—Bueno, tal vez se resuelva por sí solo –dijo Rayleigh. —Si no se tiene en cuenta lo del “médico mental”.

— ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que es eso! –se quejó Chopper.

.o.o.o.

**_Tercer Mes_ **

— ¡Traffy! Hey, ¡Hey, Traffy!

Law levantó la vista. Luffy le hacía gestos y arrastraba a Franky a su dirección.

…Esto debería ser interesante.

—Traffy, ¿Crees que puedes ayudar a Franky? –preguntó Luffy.

—…Explica –decidió Law.

—Vale, entonces, normalmente me actualizo –dijo Franky. —Pero mi espalda es mi punto débil porque, bueno, no puedo verla ni alcanzarla.

—Pero Traffy puede arrancar partes del cuerpo y darles la vuelta, ¿No? –preguntó Luffy.

—…Sí… –estuvo de acuerdo, viendo a dónde iba esto. —Pero Franky-ya es un cyborg, Luffy-ya. Sé cómo volver a colocar partes biológicas, pero no las mecánicas, a pesar de que el desmontaje sin duda sería ocupado.

—Sí, pero muchas de mis cosas son compatibles entre sí, deberían hacer clic con bastante facilidad si lo haces bien –dijo Franky.

—…No dejaran de molestarme hasta que lo haga, ¿O sí? –preguntó Law.

— ¡No realmente! –estuvo de acuerdo Luffy.

—Bien, estoy aburrido –Law dijo.

— ¿De verdad? –Luffy preguntó. —Usualmente dices algo cuando estas aburrido.

—La última vez que hice eso, Rayleigh-ya decidió que era tiempo de una lección de Haki de Armamento.

—Oh, ¿Por eso estuviste todo lastimado la semana pasada?

— ¡Incluso se aseguró de que estuviera demasiado cansado como para curar los moretones! –dijo Law.

.o.o.o.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía Jinbei solo unirse? –le preguntó Nami a Koala.

—La Isla Gyojin necesita protección –dijo Koala. —Con Barbablanca fuera… era mejor para Jinbei quedarse allí por ahora, en caso de algo suceda.

—Y… esto es lo que no entiendo –dijo Nami. —Arlong odiaba a los humanos… pero nunca te levantó una mano cuando apareciste con el mensaje de Jinbei diciéndole que, bueno, se detuviera.

—Ya había roto una promesa a Fisher Tiger. Sabíamos que no rompería otra –dijo Koala.

— ¿Qué? –Nami preguntó.

—Fisher Tiger. Era un Gyojin que atacó Mariejois para liberar a tantos esclavos como pudiera. Mayor mente Gyojins, pero liberó a cualquiera que encontró… incluyéndome, aunque no se encontró conmigo hasta años después –dijo Koala. —Como muchos de los miembros de los Piratas del Sol, el tatuaje cubre una marca.

—Oh –dijo Nami.

—Arlong odiaba mis agallas –continuó Koala. —Pasé mucho tiempo escondida detrás de Aladdin y Jinbei. Pero Fisher Tiger, a pesar de que a él tampoco le gustaba, tenía problemas con los humanos, no dejaría que Arlong me tirara por la borda y, en cambio, me devolvería a mi isla natal.

—Eso fue amable de él –dijo Nami.

—Sí… hasta que los ciudadanos informaron de su presencia a los Marines. Traté de contactar con ellos para advertirles… pero llegué demasiado tarde –dijo Koala. —Hicieron un trato con el Almirante Kizaru, él no acusaría a la aldea de tener la ‘propiedad de los Dragones Celestiales’, aka yo, si le daban mucha información como ellos tuvieran. Fisher Tiger murió.

— ¿Pero qué hay de las promesas? –Nami preguntó.

—Hizo que toda su tripulación prometiera no contarle a nadie sobre la emboscada ni desahogarse con los humanos –dijo Koala.

—Bueno, _eso_ funcionó –comentó amargamente Nami.

—Sí. Huí justo antes de que muriera, y Arlong me culpó y trató de matarme, así que Fisher Tiger le hizo prometer que nunca levantaría una mano sobre mí como prueba de que no mantendría el ciclo de odio –dijo Koala. —Me quedé con  los Piratas del Sol después de eso, y me convertí en su enlace con el Ejército Revolucionario.

— ¿Así que Arlong estaba enojado, su capitán murió y sé desquitó con toda mi isla? –preguntó Nami enojada.

—Había algunas cosas, pero… bastante cierto –dijo Koala. —Aunque creo que te apuntó personalmente por mi culpa.

— ¿Qué?

Koala tiró de su cabello.

—Humana de cabello rojo que él odiaba, pero no se le permitía dañar. Probablemente se desquitó contigo ya que nos parecemos.

—Huh… eso tiene sentido… –dijo Nami. —Entonces, espera, ¿Jinbei lo _sabía_?

—Algo. No pensamos que estuviera tan malo como estaba –dijo Koala. —Pero Hatchan dejó que algo se le escapara en los mensajes y fue cuando Jinbei me envió a investigar… también fue un especie de ‘jódete’ que recordar para Arlong, el enviarme. Ya sabes, un, ‘hey, recuerda, no se supone que le hagamos daño a los humanos, idiota, ordenes de Fisher Tiger’.

— ¿Es por eso que te llevaste a Hatchan cuando te fuiste? –preguntó Nami.

—Sí. Así que… lo siento, lo dejamos pasar tanto tiempo –dijo Koala. —Estoy segura de que Jinbei tendrá sus propias disculpas cuando se una.

—Yo solo… ¿Qué _creías_ que estaba pasando? –Nami preguntó.

—No lo sé –dijo Koala. —Arlong siendo el típico pirata imbécil, exigiendo tributo, quizás pateando algunos cachorros… simplemente lo dejamos pasar, lo cual fue un problema.

—No bromees –Nami suspiró. —Por el lado bueno…nos ayudaste a patearle el trasero.

— ¡Se merecía la pateada de trasero! –dijo Koala con fiereza. —Varías. Durante varios días. Cada día.

—Me quedaré con la liberación de mi isla –Nami dijo. — ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí –dijo Koala. —Estamos bien.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Pensarías que habría más noticias de un esqueleto que habla, canta y pide bragas! –dijo Bentham mientras él, Robin y Shachi miraban el periódico.

—Duda… –dijo Shachi. — ¿Roba bragas o solo pregunta?

—Pregunta –dijo Robin.

—Oh, bien, eso es mucho menos espeluznante –dijo Shachi.

—Nunca he entendido el acto de robar bragas. La gente sabe que puedes conseguirlas en tiendas, ¿Verdad? ¿Si quiera son lindas? –preguntó Bentham.

—Creo que es robas más que las bragas –dijo Robin.

—Huh –dijo Bentham. —…Es un violinista, ¿Verdad?

—Sí –Robin dijo.

Bentham dio la vuelta a su sección del periódico para mostrar un póster para un concierto de empiezo de ‘Soul King’.

—…Empezaremos allí –dijo Robin.

.o.o.o.

— _¡ACE!_

Ace giró y apenas atrapó a su pequeño hermano en pánico.

—Qué, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Sabo y Koala se _están comiendo la cara_! –gritó Luffy. — ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

Shachi y Usopp se echaron a reír cuando Ace se puso de rojo brillante.

—Luffy… no se están comiendo. Lo prometo.

— ¡Sí, lo están! –Luffy dijo. — ¡Yo los vi!

—Luffy, se están besando. Sucede. Yo lo hago con Marco –dijo Ace. —Me da escalofríos pensar en nuestros papás besándose, pero estoy seguro de que Shanks y Benn también lo han hecho.

— ¿La gente lo hace a _propósito_? –Luffy gimió.

—Tienes pareja, probablemente lo intentes con el tiempo –Ace dijo, finalmente alejando a Luffy. Cómo no había visto a Sabo y Koala haciéndolo aún cuando estaban estúpidamente embelesados estaba más allá de Ace, de verdad.

Luffy lo miró disgustado.

— ¡No quiero tratar de comerme la cara de Traffy!

—Oh, gracias a Dios –Law arrastró las palabras. —Y aquí estaba yo todo aterrorizado. Relájate, Luffy-ya, tampoco quiero empujar mi lengua por tu garganta. Solo el infierno sabe lo que ha caído allí en las últimas horas…

— ¿La gente pone sus lenguas en la boca de otras personas? ¿Y en sus gargantas? ¡Ugh, eso es asqueroso! –dijo Luffy.

—Vale, bueno, cuando lo dices así… –admitió Usopp.

 —No, el concurso de comer pescado que tú y Bepo tuvieron fue asqueroso –dijo Ace. —Besarse se siente bien para mucha gente, Lu, tú solo no eres uno de ellos.

—Gracias a Dios –Luffy dijo. —Voy a sentarme con Traffy, él no está loco por esto.

— ¡No soy el que corrió por la cubierta corriendo de pánico porque mi hermano se está besando fuerte! –Ace gritó.

— ¡Eso _no_ es besarse! ¡Esto es besar! –dijo Luffy, besando rápidamente a Law mientras se sentaba a su lado. — ¡Ves! ¡Besar! ¡Ellos están… siendo _raros_!

— ¿Puedes _no_ besar a tu espeluznante novio frente a mí? –gimió Ace.

—Yo soy el espeluznante cuando tu admites que metes la lengua en la boca de otras personas? Claro… –murmuró Law mientras Luffy entrelazaba sus dedos.

— ¡Escuché eso! –dijo Ace.

—Lo dije para ti –respondió Law.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que Ace resoplara y desviara la mirada, y Law se distrajo con Luffy acurrucándose en su cuello.

—No en _público_ –se quejó Law.

—Lo siento Traffy.

—Iré a hacerle saber a Sabo que te ha marcado de por vida –suspiró Ace, dirigiéndose hacia el interior.

— ¡Gracias, Ace! –gritó Luffy sin una pizca de ironía.

Ace realmente no entendía a su hermanito algunos días.

.o.o.o.

**_Quinto Mes_ **

Marco decidió terriza los más lejos posible de los jardines, en caso de que alguna llama extraña golpeara algo inflamable como las flores.

— ¡Hey Marco! –dijo Sabo desde donde estaba pescando en la cubierta. —Te vimos venir, Sanji fue por Sabo por ti.

— ¡Gracias! –Marco dijo. — ¿Atrapaste algo bueno?

—Sí, hay buenos peces por aquí –dijo Usopp.

—Me gustan más las anguilas –dijo Rayleigh. —Tu cocinero les da un buen sabor.

—Hey Marco.

Ace se sentía diferente cuando Marco lo abrazo, más suave. Era probable que Law y sus hermanos todavía no lo dejaran regresar a su vieja rutina de ejercicios. Marco se preguntó si esa era l razón por la que tenía puesta una camisa—en verdad, nunca había visto a Ace usar una.

—Tenemos que besarnos. Sin preguntas –dijo Ace.

Marco normalmente no había tenido ningún, pero como Ace insistió…

—Espera, ¿Qué—?

Y Ace lo estaba tirando hacia abajo y bueno, preguntas _después_ —

— ¡Ace! –escuchó a Luffy gemir.

—He querido hacer esto siempre –Ace se rió, retirándose.

—No acabas de succionarme la cara para molestar a tu hermanito –dijo Marco.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarlo a superar sus problemas –Ace dijo.

— ¡No hay nada que superar! –gritó Luffy.

—Te ayudaré a vengarte de él –Trafalgar Law ofreció.

—Tú _no_ — –Ace comenzó mientras Marco rodaba los ojos y fue arrastrado a su habitación. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. —Oh, hey Marco, me estoy alojando en el submarino ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Así no escuchare a Sabo y Koala follando o peor, siendo demasiado románticos y esa mierda –dijo Ace.

—No digas más –dijo Marco, dirigiéndose a la plancha que conectaba ambos barcos.

Se abrieron paso dentro del submarino y como esto parecía darles mucha privacidad, Marco decidió que no tenía que esperar más y empujó a Ace contra una pared.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo –murmuró Marco.

—A ti también –respondió Ace, besándolo.

Marco sonrió cuando se separaron, dejando que unas pequeñas briznas de llamas se encendieran a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Ace se agrandaron.

—Ah, puede que no quieras hacer eso… –murmuró Ace, luciendo un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Marco, apagando rápidamente el fuego.

—Yo, ah…–murmuró Ace. —Mis poderes realmente no están funcionando muy bien. Y no quiero que por accidente me quemes y te asustes.

—Gracias por decírmelo –dijo Marco, asintiendo en acuerdo. Odiaría hacer eso. — ¿Qué está pasando con tu fuego, entonces?

Ace se encogió de hombros.

—No sé- Chopper y Rayleigh dicen que es porque estoy deprimido y porque no supero que mi fuego no me protegió de—bueno –hizo un gesto hacia su estómago. — ¿Algo sobre tal vez suprimirlo inconscientemente con mi Haki? No sé…

—Ya veo –dijo Marco.

—Lo siento mucho –Ace suspiró.

—Hay no, ven aquí –dijo Marco. —Ace, no voy a decir que no solo porque no podemos tener mierda perversa. ¿Crees que vine aquí solo por sexo divertido?

—…Tenemos algo así como muchos sexo –admitió Ace.

—Sí, porque estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo tener suficiente de ti –murmuró Ace, sonriendo suavemente cuando Ace se derritió contra él. — ¿Lo has pasado mal, cariño?

—Yo solo… me siento tan inútil.

—Ace, hace cinco meses todos pensábamos que estabas muerto –dijo Marco con firmeza. —Necesitas recuperarte por completo antes de poder patear traseros de nuevo.

—Pero han sido _cinco meses_ –dijo Ace.

— ¿Ace, no estabas prestando atención a Law cuando estabas en reposo? Tenías algunos órganos prácticamente recuperados de la _nada_ –dijo Marco. —Eso probablemente tiene un largo tiempo de recuperación.

—…Realmente no me hace sentir mejor. Soy uno de los tipos que se encarga de mantener a las persona a salvo en la tripulación y ahora… ahora soy al que más _cuidan_ –murmuró Ace.

—No hay nada de malo con dejar que alguien te cuide un poco… ¿Qué tal si me dejas cuidarte ahora? –preguntó Marco.

Ace se puso rojo.

—Yo… yo… um, yo…

Marco nunca se cansaría de poder hacer eso.

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Déjame hacerlo mejor?

La habitación de Ace en el submarino era un desastre, pero eso realmente no importaba. Lo que importaba era que Ace estaba en sus brazos de nuevo, vivo y muy suyo, aunque solo fuera por un rato.

—Tu cabello está más largo –comentó Marco, pasando sus dedos a través de él. —Es lindo.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no he logrado cortarlo, supongo.

—Bueno, me gusta –dijo Marco, quitándose la camisa antes de ir por la de Ace.

— ¡No!

Marco retrocedió de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ace lucía positivamente en pánico.

—Yo… no quiero que me veas… es… no es… quiero decir que se ve mal…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo –dijo Marco en voz baja. —Ace, ¿Crees que me importa?

Ace frunció el ceño.

— ¿…Tal vez?

Marco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

—Yo solo… es malo.

—No me importa –dijo Marco de nuevo y Ace suspiró quitándose la camisa.

La cicatriz era grande, como el puño que la había causado. El ombligo de Ace fue completamente destruido, o enterrado bajo carne áspera y roja. Marco pasó suavemente sus dedos.

—Todavía estás aquí.

—S-Sí –dijo Ace.

—Mm-hm –murmuró Marco apreciativamente, pasando su mano por el costado de Ace. Como había esperado, sus dedos se hundieron en la piel muy ligeramente, a diferencia de cuando había sido más firme, cuando a Ace se le permitía hacer ejercicio.

Ace se encogió de nuevo.

—Sí, sobre eso…

—Deja de pensar que me importa, Ace –dijo Marco. —Y que si estas un poco blando.

— ¡Que lo odio, joder! –siseó Ace. — ¡Se supone que soy uno de los más fuertes de aquí!

—Y lo eres. Solo estás indispuesto ahora mismo –dijo Marco. —Ace, todos sabemos que si quisieras, podrías ir  abocar a ese tipo Jean Bart y tirarlo por la borda sin que él pudiera hacer una maldita cosa. Y podías hacerlo con una _sola_ _mano_. Sí, o estás tan sólido, pero todavía hay musculo y siempre serás una jodida _bestia_. Así que cálmate, yoi.

Ace trató de relajarse.

—Yo solo… yo…

—Tranquilo –dice Marco por lo que se siente como la millonésima vez. —Ace, vamos. Estás actuando como si me fuera enojar. Soy yo. Sabes que no me enojo.

Ace se rió. Eso era cierto, Marco era casi laxantemente crónico cuando no estaba en batalla. Era parte de lo que amaba de Marco, su presencia era tranquilizante.

—Está bien, sí… quizás estos exagerando, solo… tengo miedo.

Casi lo mata decir eso. Pero era cierto. Marineford lo había sacudido y tal vez… tal vez no decirle a nadie habría sido la mejor idea.

— ¿Crees que no lo estoy? –preguntó Marco.

Ace parpadeó sorprendido cuando Marco habló. ¿ _Marco el Fénix_ estaba asustado? No tenía sentido. Se suponía que Ace era el más duro de su tripulación, el que protegía a los demás… pero Marco siempre había sido todavía más fuerte. ¿Por qué demonios estaba asustado?

—Estoy muy asustado estos días –admitió Marco, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. —Asustado de que la voy a cagar y matar a toda mi familia. Sé que como primer comandante debería haber estado listo ya, pero… pero Padre siempre parecía invencible. Quiero decir… ¿Cómo puedo estar a la altura de eso?

—Marco… –dijo Ace

—Y tú… yo estaba justo allí –dijo Marco. —Estaba allí y tú casi mueres porque fue in idiota y nos hice detenernos—

— ¡Marco!

Marco se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—No te culpo, ese imbécil salió de la nada –dijo Ace, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Marco. —Y lo alejaste de mí en menos de un segundo. Tú no eres la razón por la que casi muero… tú eres la razón por la que Law tuvo suficiente para trabajar para salvarme. Todo el mundo siempre balbucea acerca de lo cerca que estuve, y solo lo fue porque no dejaste que su estúpido magma me atravesara.

Ace tomó una respiración profunda.

—Mira… creo que ambos estamos muy estresados por las cosas y… no quiero perder el tiempo contigo haciendo eso. Probablemente no te vuelva a ver por cinco meses _más._

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y al carajo si eso no hizo que Ace se sintiera más realizado que cualquier otra cosa durante estos últimos meses.

—Suena bien, yoi –dijo Marco.

—Bien –Ace dijo, estremeciéndose levemente mientras Marco pasaba las manos por sus costados de nuevo. Odiaba cómo se veía en ese momento, cómo se mostraba lo débil que se sentía por dentro, por fuera y lo no sexy que estaba.

Pero… pero Marco lo miraba con esos mismos ojos que siempre tenía cuando pensaba que Ace era sexy y… tal vez eso era suficiente.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Law cuando Penguin irrumpió desde el submarino.

—Alguien tiene que decirles a esos idiotas que el metal _transfiere calor_ –se quejó Penguin. —Jodidos elementales… casi dañaron algunos de los equipos…

—Oh, genial, están teniendo sexo de fuego con otra vez –murmuró Sabo. —…Espera. Ellos están teniendo sexo con fuego.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Luffy le preguntó a Law y Sabo con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por qué no nos dices? –preguntó Sabo.

— ¡Marco es un _medico mental_! –Luffy vitoreó.

—O Ace se siente más cómodo al resolver problemas con su amante e igual que con los hermanos pequeños que todavía ve como personas que necesita proteger en todo momento y, por lo tanto, no muestra debilidad –dijo Law.

—…No, Marco es el doctor mental –Luffy insistió.

— ¿Qué _significa_ eso? –preguntó Law.

—No me importa, Ace está volviendo a la normalidad y eso es lo que importa –dijo Sabo. —Vamos Law. Sabes que no sirve de nada discutir con Luffy.

—Bueno, sí, pero lo hará de todos modos –dijo Law.

— ¡Porque tengo razón! –dijo Law.

—Al carajo si lo estás –respondió Luffy alegremente.

— ¡Lo _estoy_! –Law insistió.

—Apuesto hasta la cena –suspiró Sabo.

—Antes –dijo Robin.

—Mi dinero está en que él declarara la victoria cuando Luffy se distraiga con la cena y se olvide de seguir discutiendo, pero luego comenzara de nuevo y se rendirá antes de ir a la cama –dijo Bepo.

— ¿Bepo, de qué lado estás? –gritó Law.

— ¡Cincuenta a la apuesta de Bepo! –decidió Nami.

— ¡Oh, vamos! –gimió Law.

.o.o.o.

**_Séptimo Mes_ **

— ¡Law!

Law levantó la vista para ver al cocinero de los Sombreros de Paja corriendo hacia él, agitando un periódico.

— ¿Qué es Pierna Negra-ya?

—Luffy mencionó que conocías a este tipo –dijo Sanji, entregándole el periódico.

Los ojos de Law se ensancharon ante el titular. ALMIRANTE AOKIJI SE RETIRA POR LESIONES.

—Mierda.

— ¿Perdón? –preguntó Sanji.

—Eso es mierda –dijo Law. —Hie—ah, Kuzan, él no dejaría los Marines porque se _lastimó_. Joder, es uno de los logias más fuertes del mundo, ¿Cómo demonios se lastimaría lo suficiente de todos modos?

— ¿No es tú papá un Marine también? –preguntó Chopper y Law asintió, hojeando el papel.

—Espera… ¿ _Almirante de la Flota Sakazuki_? –preguntó Law. — ¿Qué le paso a Sengoku?

—No lo sé. Tal vez Koala-chan pueda averiguarlo –dijo Sanji.

—Mm-hm… espera, lo encontré –dijo Law. — _También fue dado de baja honorablemente al Capitán Donquixote Rocinante, por razones personales._ Así que él también está fuera.

— ¿Ese es tu papá? –preguntó Sanji.

—Mm –Law estuvo de acuerdo. —Pierna Negra-ya, ya que las llamas de Ace-y están fuera de servicio hoy, por favor préndele fuego a esto.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sanji.

—Porque quiero que se queme –dijo Law, sosteniéndolo.

—…Eres más como Luffy de lo que admitirías –dijo Law, lanzándole una patada de fuego al papel que lo envió al océano.

—Algo está sucediendo con los Marines –dijo Law. —Kuzan no solo se levantaría y se iría, lo mismo para Cora-san, y por qué _diablos_ Akainu está a cargo ahora…

—Marineford realmente sacudió las cosas para nosotros lo piratas. ¿Por qué no para los Marines también? –Sanji preguntó.

—Aún así, me gustaría que tuviéramos una idea de—wow –Law dijo, mirando a Nami, Robin y Koala. — ¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

— ¡Se ven increíbles! –Sanji gritó.

—Gracias –dijo Nami. —Decidimos no intentar recuperar a Brook con violencia… todavía. Vamos a posar como groupies para colarnos y agarrarlo.

— ¡Me encanta una buena oportunidad para disfrazarme! –declaró Bentham, llegando detrás de las chicas. Law notó su implacable abrigo rosa y reprimió impecablemente los flashbacks. No era esponjoso, al menos. Probablemente que tuviera que pelear con él.

— ¿Supongo que el cambiaformas de Ballet-ya las llevará a través de seguridad? –preguntó Law mientras Sanji hacia un puchero por su ‘vista’ siendo molestada. Law le dio una patada.

—Ese es el plan –dijo Koala. — ¡Muy pronto todo lo que necesitaremos es a Zoro!

— ¿Y él no estaba entrenando con Mihawk hasta que se mataran el uno al otro? –preguntó Sanji.

—Pensé que solo era hasta que él matara a Mihawk –dijo Bentham.

— ¿O hasta que quedaran en empate? –se preguntó Nami.

—…Realmente necesitamos ver cuáles son las circunstancias para rescatarlo –reflexionó Sanji. —Por razones puramente prácticas.

—Y no porque tienes un crush del tamaño de un barco, sí –dijo Robin.

Law sonrió burlonamente mientras Sanji balbuceaba,

—Está bien, ¡Realmente creo que le gustas! –Bentham dijo. — ¡Realmente me miró esa vez que convertí en ti!

Sanji se desmayó. Law le dio una patada suave, sin respuesta.

—…Bueno, eso fue divertido.

.o.o.o.

Naturalmente, la recaptura del su músico había justificado una fiesta masiva.

—No sabía que Shachi tuviera tanto talento para improvisar letras –meditó Law mientras él y Luffy se preparaban para dormir.

— ¡Eran increíbles! –Luffy se rió. — ¡Incluso cundo le quitaste la cabeza para intentar callarlo!

Law se rió entre dientes. Fue abucheado como un ‘aguafiestas’ por eso y había cedido… después de fingir que casi tiraba la cabeza de Shachi por la borda.

—Me divertí con eso.

—Puedo decirlo. Me gusta cuando sonríes de verdad, Traffy, es agradable.

Law hizo una pausa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno… no sonríes mucho –dijo Luffy. —Me gusta cuando lo haces. Me gusta verte feliz.

—…Lo sé –dijo Law.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Luffy.

—Es… ¿Cómo lo pongo…? –murmuró Law. —A veces se siente raro que te preocupes por mí.

—Pero… somos novios. ¿Por qué no—?

—No, no, no eso –dijo Law. —Que te preocupes por mí. Trafalgar D. Water Law. No el chico con el poder de la Fruta Ope Ope, yo.

— ¿Aunque por qué es eso raro? Bepo se preocupa por ti.

— ¡Pero la mayoría de la gente no! –dijo Law. — ¡Soy importante para la Marina, para Doflamingo, para la mayor parte de este jodido mundo porque tengo el poder que tengo!

—Bueno, sí, es genial y todo, y te hace un gran doctor… –dijo Luffy.

—Es más que eso… Luffy, ¿Qué tan alta es mi recompensa?

—Cuatrocientos millones, como yo –dijo Luffy.

—Los Marines comprarían la Fruta Ope Ope por cinco mil millones.

—Wow, eso es más alto que la recompensa de Shanks –dijo Luffy. —…Espera.

—Yo valgo menos que una fruta –explicó Law.

—…Eso es estúpido. Tú eres una persona, eso es una cosa. Para de ser estúpido, Traffy, eres demasiado inteligente para ser estúpido –dijo Luffy. Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza como si Law estuviera haciendo algo completamente ridículo.

— ¿Por qué me enamore de un lunático terco como tú? –preguntó Law secamente.

—Porque soy la única persona lo suficientemente increíble para ti –dijo Luffy, rechazando el insulto. —Y me preocupo por ti, Traffy.

Law sonrió. Al igual que antes de Impel Down, descubrió que sonreírle a Luffy no era tan doloroso, ni falso.

—También me preocupo por ti, Luffy-ya.

Besó a Luffy en la mejilla y fue recompensado con un abrazo que lo tacleó en la cama de su exuberante y gomoso novio.

…Ciertamente había cosas peores ahí afuera, decidió Law.

.o.o.o.

**_Noveno Mes_ **

—Matar a personas mayores no está en contra del Juramento Hipocrático si ellos lo empiezan –ofreció Law.

—…Todavía no –Chopper dijo, hojeando sus notas. —Por otro lado, ¡Creo que tengo mis nuevas ideas para mis Rumble Balls!

—Sí, después de que el viejo te engañara para que comieras demasiados y destruyeras mi barco –se quejó Law.

—Parece que tiene algo en contra de tu submarino. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Franky, Usopp, Jean Bart y Shachi parecían estar seguros de que podrían arreglarlo! –dijo Chopper.

— ¡No excusa a Rayleigh para intencionalmente dejar que lo rompan! –se quejó Law.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Zoro! –Luffy vitoreó, abrazando a su espadachín. —Estamos todos juntos otra vez, ¡Yay!

— ¿Otra fiesta? –preguntó Penguin a Sachi.

—Sí, vamos a empezar –dijo Sanji.

—Espera, yo puedo empezar, tú dile hola a tu amigo –dijo Penguin.

— ¡El estúpido cabeza de musgo no es mi amigo! –gritó Sanji.

Law y Bepo se levantaron de su siesta. Chopper golpeó sus cascos nerviosamente. Brook comenzó a tocar música ominosa antes de que Nami lo golpeara.

—Oi, ¿Qué fue eso, cocinero idiota? –exigió Zoro, yendo hacia él. — ¡Acabo de pasar nueve meses siendo pateado en el trasero por mi imbécil viejo y todo lo que puedes decir cuando regreso es ‘no somos amigos’!

— ¡Y no lo somos! –dijo Sanji.

— ¿…Necesitamos… hacer algo? –Koala le preguntó a Sabo.

—Ten tu cámara lista… creo que en realidad podrían haber llegado a un punto de inflexión –dijo Sabo mientras Sanji y Zoro se miraban fijamente.

Sanji levantó lentamente una mano y golpeó a Zoro en el pecho.

—Ni siquiera llamaste.

— ¡Al carajo que lo hice! ¡Luffy, dile que lo hice! –dijo Zoro.

—Sí, Sanji, recuerda, te lo dije cuando te encontramos –dijo Luffy.

—No llamó cuando estuve aquí –dijo Sanji.

— ¿Se suponía que debía? Demonios, ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera cuándo te tuvieron de vuelta? –exigió Zoro. — ¿Por qué no me llamaste ya que sabías dónde estaba?

—…Wow, realmente quieren destrozarse los sesos, ¿No es así? –Bentham le preguntó a Robin secamente. Ella asintió sabiamente.

—Siento que no deberíamos estar viendo esto –admitió Chopper.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ¡Reuniones llenas de tensión sexual DESPUÉS! –gritó Rayleigh, separando a Zoro y Sanji. —Hora de ver lo que éste tres espadas sabe. Ustedes dos pueden hacerlo como conejos más tarde.

— ¿Qué? –gritó Sanji.

— ¿Estás loco? –exigió Zoro.

—Oh, ya veo –dijo Rayleigh. —Miren, chicos, permítanme explicarles… cuando dos personas se aman mucho—

La cubierta se despejo en menos de un minuto, menos a un Brook riendo.

—Eso realmente funciona bien en cualquiera que sea más joven que el que habla –comentó el esqueleto.

—Sep –dijo Rayleigh. —Al fin, algo de paz y tranquilidad… hasta que lance a alguien por la borda de todos modos…

.o.o.o.

**_Décimo Mes_ **

Law estaba bastante acostumbrado a despertarse con Luffy estos días. O a veces despertarlo con una pesadilla, pero generalmente solo despertarse en la cama con Luffy.

Era bastante agradable.

—Um, ¿Traffy

— ¿Sí? –Law bostezó, estirándose.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No puedo prometer que estoy lo suficiente despierto para una buena respuesta antes del café, pero claro –murmuró Law.

—Um… _eso_ ha estado pasando más.

— ¿Qué ha estado pasando más? –preguntó Law, antes de que el calor se precipitara en su rostro cuando Luffy señalo su entrepierna. —Oh, eso. Tú sabes cómo funciona eso, ¿Verdad? Voy a necesitar más que café si tengo que explicarte ‘ponerse duro’.

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo hermanos. Sé lo que es, Traffy. Pero… quiero decir… Ha estado sucediendo más.

— ¿Supongo? –Law se arriesgó. No era algo a lo que le prestara tanta atención; una erección matutina era bastante común, medicamente hablando.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? –Luffy sonaba inusualmente nervioso.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas? –preguntó Law.

—Bueno, quiero decir… quiero decir si es por mi… ¿Debería ayudarte con eso?

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? –preguntó Law.

Luffy pareció encogerse un poco.

—…No.

Law se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. Puedo manejármelas en la ducha.

— ¿En serio? –Luffy pareció relajarse.

—Por supuesto, mucha gente hace eso –dijo Law. —…Oh. Tú pensaste… oh no. Luffy, ven aquí.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luffy.

—No te obligaré  hacer nada que no quieras, lo prometo. Y no me enojaré contigo por eso. ¿Vale?

—Es solo que… dijiste que eras como yo. Que no te importaban esas cosas. Pero entonces empezó a suceder y me preocupé.

—Que había cambiado de opinión –Law terminó. —Yo… lo que quiero decir es… ¿Recuerdas cómo dijiste que te preocupabas por mí, no por mis poderes?

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, me preocupo por ti, no por tener sexo contigo –dijo Law. —E incluso si tal vez me estoy sintiendo más atraído por ti de esa manera, puedo lidiar con eso. ¿Todo bien?

Luffy pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Está bien.

Law sonrió, contento de haber podido ayudar a Luffy a sentirse mejor. El infierno solo sabía que eso iba de la otra forma a menudo.

Se quedaron así un tiempo, hasta que finalmente Law decidió que realmente necesitaba una ducha.

— ¿Qué hay en la agenda para hoy, de todos modos? ¿Más de Rayleigh tirándote a ti y a Ace-ya a Reyes Marinos hasta que puedan regresar?

—Sí –dijo Luffy. —O al menos hasta que uno de nosotros pueda hacer que retrocedan para salvar al otro, ya sabes, lo que funcione.

—Mm –murmuró Law, reuniendo algo de ropa limpia. —Estoy ayudando a Tony-ya con sus experimentos de Rumble Ball y luego a Nico-ya con un esquema para probar los límites de sus extremidades generadas. Debería ser divertido.

—Suena raro, lo que significa que debe ser divertido para ti –bromeó Luffy.

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate.

.o.o.o.

—Pregunta para el cirujano y el oso… –Rayleigh medito.

— ¿Qué hicimos? –Bepo gimió cuando Law suspiró y le prestó atención a Rayleigh.

— ¿Qué, entonces, Rayleigh-ya?

—Esa espada tuya… ¿Puede conducir electricidad? –preguntó Rayleigh.

—Sí –dijo Law. —Hago funcionar Radio Knife a través de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué Bepo no ejecuta Electro en ella? –preguntó Rayleigh. — ¿Np pueden todos los Minks usarlo?

—Bueno… no peleo con Kikoku tan a menudo… –Bepo admitió.

—Pero Law tiene otra espada –dijo Rayleigh. — ¿No puede esa conducir electricidad también?

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es… cualquiera que yo no tenga, Bepo debería tenerla, ¿Y debería electrificarla? –preguntó Law.

—Estoy diciendo que traigan ambas espadas aquí, están teniendo un duelo eléctrico –dijo Rayleigh.

Law y Bepo se miraron nerviosos mientras Law usaba ‘Shambles’ para traer Kikoku y se la pasaba a Bepo mientras sacaba su tanto del interior de su sudadera.

—Esto va a doler, ¿No es así, capitán? –preguntó Bepo.

—Sí –acordó Law. —Porque algo me dice que el ganador peleara contra Rayleigh-ya.

— ¡Tienes razón! –dijo Rayleigh plácidamente.

.o.o.o.

—Alguien me extraño –se rió Marco cuando las piernas de Ace se apretaron alrededor de su cintura.

—Marco, por favor, sácame de este barco ahora mismo –murmuró Ace.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque de lo contrario, Rayleigh te obligara a entrenar cundo deberíamos tener sexo.

—Y nos vamos –dijo Marco, convirtiéndose en fénix y dejando a Ace en su espalda. —En serio, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Me tiró a la boca de un Rey Marino la semana pasada –dijo Ace —…Lo cociné por dentro.

—Bien hecho –dijo Marco. — ¿Así que arreglaste el problema del fuego o…?

—Funciona cuando estoy enojado –admitió Ace —…O cuando tengamos sexo transpondedor.

—Estoy contento de que Vista me hay dado la idea para eso –dijo Marco. — ¿Isla rocosa sin vegetación?

—Sí, prefiero no quemar ningún lado –admitió Ace. —Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Eh, esquivando a los Marines, esquivando a ese imbécil de nuevo Warlord—

—Por favor, dime que no te refieres a Buggy.

—Oh diablos no, él no es nada –dijo Marco. —Este tipo que clama ser un niño biológico de Barbablanca.

—Dile que eso es pura mierda, porque tu novio lo dice –respondió Ace rotundamente.

—Lo haría… si él nos persiguiera a nosotros en lugar de a nuestros aliados.

—…Marco, vamos a encontrar a este tipo y le prenderemos fuego.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—Sí, porque tenemos que hacerlo, así que vamos, sigamos delante.

—Ace, no. Sexo.

—…Vale, pero qué si—

—No.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Me atrevo a preguntar por qué tardaron tres días? –preguntó Sabo cuando su hermano y Marco finalmente regresaron.

—No deberías –dijo Ace. Sabo resistió la tentación de pegarle en el brazo.

—Su intangibilidad funciona bien ahora, si alguien se lo pregunta –agregó Marco.

— ¿…Qué estabas haciendo que necesitaba eso? –preguntó Sabo cuando Luffy comenzó a ignorar deliberadamente a Ace y Marco.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas en Nuevo Mundo, de todos modos? –preguntó Law, probablemente por simpatía hacia Luffy.

—…Nunca supe que podía querer golpear a tanta gente en la cabeza a la vez –ofreció Marco. —También nuestro control sobre la Isla Gyojin está empezando a desaparecer. Jinbei está tratando de encontrar algo, pero… sí.

—Bueno, llámanos si nos necesitas –dijo Luffy. —Te respaldaremos.

— ¡No hasta que termine contigo! –gritó Rayleigh.

—Bueno, ¡Apresúrate entonces!

— ¡Dice el mocoso que se escapó por unos días! –dijo Rayleigh.

—Ace, él ha estado planeando lo que iba a hacerte cuando regresaras. Huye –dijo Jean Bart.

—Puedo tomarlo –dijo Ace. —No puede hacerlo peor de lo que ya lo hace…

Ace esquivó un trozo de madera arrojado.

— ¡Ha!

—Bueno, mira eso, alguien finalmente pensó esquivar… ese –dijo Rayleigh, recogiendo un cubo lleno de rocas.

—Tienes razón, tu profesor está un poco loco –murmuró Marco cuando Law creo un Room. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No involucrarme –dijo Law, tomando el brazo de Luffy. —Shambles.

Sabo puso los ojos en blanco mientras ellos fueron reemplazados con un arpón del submarino.

—Oh, claro, solo déjanos solos—

Los tres esquivaron fácilmente la lluvia de rocas, lo que resulto una distracción para que Rayleigh pudiera taclear a Ace, lo cual se convirtió en una pelea de Haki del Conquistador en menos de un minuto.

.o.o.o.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido –dijo Marco.

—Eres el único que todavía tiene ganas de moverse –se quejó Ace.

—Pirata de Nuevo Mundo –se jactó Marco, pasando sus dedos por la cola de caballo de Ace. —Pero… definitivamente estarás pateando traseros cuando llegue ahí, cariño. Asumiendo que recuerdes esquivar lo que no puedes atrapar.

—Lo sé, _¡Lo sé!_ –Ace se quejó.

.o.o.o.

**_Undécimo Mes_ **

—Oi, Cirujano.

— ¿Sí? –preguntó Law.

— ¿Iras a un salón de tatuajes?

—Sí –dijo Law. Lo había dicho en el desayuno esa mañana. Debatió si acusar o no a Ace de tener problemas de audición como una nueva forma de molestar al chico.

—Estoy… ¿Lo suficientemente sano o lo que sea para tener uno? –preguntó Ace.

—A menos que sea sobre la lesión, claro –dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros. —Esperaría un año más o menos por eso, dejar que el tejido cicatricial termine de asentarse.

—No es. Entonces, supongo que voy contigo.

—Muy bien –dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Quiero una razón para dejar las camisas.

—…Vale –dijo Law. Su torso entero estaba tatuado y eso realmente no dictaba sus elecciones de moda.

Observó a Ace cuidadosamente mientras se dirigían a la tienda.

—Definitivamente te has curado bien. Eso es bueno.

—Sí –dijo Ace. — ¿Todavía no abdominales?

—Carajo no.

—Maldición.

—Así que… ¿Qué vas a tener?

—Uno grande en mi espalda –dijo Ace.

—Después de eso, usarás camisas por un tiempo, para ocultar las vendas y no asustar a la gente.

— ¿Voz de la experiencia? –preguntó Ace.

—Ya lo veras –dijo Law cuando entraron al salón y localizaron a un empleado. —El mío será bastante rápido, pero este –señaló con el pulgar a Ace—, durara varios días.

—Muy bien. ¿Tienes el dinero? –preguntó el hombre.

—Depende si tus precios son razonables, ¿No es así? –preguntó Law.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el hombre.

—Un diseño menor dentro de estos –dijo Law, señalando los círculos dentro de los óvalos como soles en sus antebrazos. —Y letras en mi otra mano, combinando la primera. Solo tinta negra.

—Uno grande en mi espalda, a color –dijo Ace. —Blanco, rojo y amarillo.

—Camisas fuera, entonces –dijo el hombre. —Seis mil para cuando termine el día.

Ace no sabía el tipo de cambio de Grand Line como lo hacía Nami, pero Law pareció encontrar esto aceptable y le pagó el hombre la mitad. Law entonces se quitó la camisa y _joder_.

—Definitivamente estabas hablando por experiencia –silbó Ace, mirando toda la tinta de Law. —Te gustan los corazones, ¿Verdad?

—Larga historia –dijo Law.

—Vamos a estás aquí todo el día.

—Aún así no te estoy contando la larga historia.

—Imbécil.

.o.o.o.

—Esa fue una gran idea –dijo Koala. —No puedo creer que tuvimos que convencer a Nami para que nos diera unos belis, sin embargo.

—Entonces, malinterpretaste totalmente a nuestra navegadora –Sabo rió con pesar. —Es una buena razón o ningún beli será prestado.

—Al menos para la próxima, sabemos que tenemos que comenzar con la carta de ‘eso mantendrá a Sabo fuera de problemas durante todo el día’ –dijo Koala. —Aunque, en serio, tu problema no es nada comparado con el de tus hermanos… o Law… o Robin… O Franky… en realidad, eres mejor que la mayor parte del barco.

—Solo porque Rayleigh me ha estado manteniendo medio muerto por el entrenamiento de Haki –suspiró Sabo.

—Vamos, eres realmente bueno con Haki de Armadura, deberías abrazar eso –dijo Koala.

—Observación sería mejor, todavía no soy tan bueno disparando como Usopp –dijo Sabo. —Aún así, buena cita y— _Dios mío, ¿Qué demonios paso?_

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Law. —sus antebrazos y mano estaban vendados, y Sabo estaba mirando entre ellos y a las vendas que se asomaban debajo de la camisa de Ace. —Oh, tenemos tatuajes.

—Oh, gracias a Dios –murmuró Sabo. —Ace, me diste un ataque al corazón.

—Deberías revisar eso –dijo Law mientras la energía para un Room comenzaba girar en su mano.

— ¿Cómo hace eso con una cara seria? –preguntó Koala con asombro cuando Sabo chilló en pánico.

—Talento –dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad él es bastante divertido para un imbécil una vez que te acostumbras –dijo Ace.

—Ace… ¿No me digas que te gusta ahora? –preguntó Koala.

—Oh, demonios no, y si descubro que hizo algo que no me gusta con Lu, será incendiado –dijo Ace.

—Suponiendo que tu piloto se las arreglé para funcionar –dijo Law.

Las llamas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Ace.

— ¿Por qué tú—?

—Traffy, ¿Qué le pasó a tus brazos?

Law gritó cuando Luffy se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad.

—Me ajustaron los tatuajes, ¡Y ahora mi _columna está lastimada_!

Luffy sacó la lengua.

—Por favor, estás bien.

Law puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Eso no significa que debas saltar sobre mí!

—Sí, Luffy, ¿Y si _herido_ antes de que le saltaras? –preguntó Ace.

Luffy parpadeó.

—Oh…

—Oi, vengan aquí, ¡Les conseguí ropa nueva! –llamó Nami desde abajo.

— ¿Ropa nueva? –se preguntó Law. — ¿Por qué?

—Dice el hombre cuya sudadera apenas se aferra a la vida –dijo Ace.

—Ace-ya, como médico, permíteme asegurarte que la ropa no está viva –dijo Law.

—Excepto cuando Hancock lleva serpientes. Eso es realmente genial –dijo Luffy.

— ¡Atrapa! –dijo Nami. —Traté de mantenerme lo más cerca posible de lo que ya tienes.

—…Sin mangas –murmuró Law mientras sostenía su nueva sudadera.

—Hey, conseguí a alguien que pusiera tu tonto logo en la parte de atrás, ¡Así que se agradecido! –dijo Nami. — ¿Quieres mangas? ¡Lleva una camiseta abajo!

— ¿Por qué las espalda…? Oh –dijo Law, notando la cremallera en la parte delantera.

— ¡Esta camiseta es increíble! –vitoreó Luffy, sacándose la que llevaba de un tirón y poniéndose una roja con detalles azules. — ¡Gracias Nami!

—Ace, shorts –dijo Nami, pasándole unos nuevos. —Tengo unos con mejores cinturones para esos cuchillos que tanto amabas, pero que nunca casi usas.

—Gracias, Nami –dijo Ace.

Sabo observó divertido a Luffy mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa a Law para que se pusiera su nueva sudadera. Mientras no lo detenía activamente, Law no estaba ayudando en lo más minimo al no levantar los brazos o agacharse para ayudar a Luffy con la diferencia de altura. Luffy parecía encontrar el desafío muy divertido, así que todo estaba bien.

La suya era una… relación _especial_ , Sabo había decidido. Más acerca de estar en el flujo del otro y en sincronización que enamorados, aunque sea por amor o por estar juntos, _de todos modos_.

—Oh, oh, ¡Déjalo abierto! –dijo Luffy cundo finalmente forzó la camiseta de Law fuera y le entrego la nueva sudadera. —Vamos, Traaffy, ¿Por favor?

—Eh, claro. ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Law.

—Imbécil, robándome mi protagonismo –dijo ce cuando Sabo puso ver bien el pecho tatuado de Law. Esos eran muchos más diseños de corazón de lo que él hubiera pensado que el Cirujano de la Muerte tuviera en su persona.

—Vamos, Ace, los tatuajes de Traffy son impresionante, los tuyos son probablemente impresionantes, no hay problema –dijo Luffy.

.o.o.o.

Mientras que Ace estaba muy satisfecho con lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo tatuaje, la andera de la tripulación dentro de una bola de fuego, está un poco molesto porque Luffy se estaba divirtiendo mucho más al trazar el tatuaje de Law ahora que el cirujano estaba mostrando más.

Idiota.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Bienvenidos  a Rusukina, niños! –dijo Rayleigh. —Vamos a acampar por seis temporadas… lo cual son seis semanas. Nadie tiene permitido ser comido.

—No vas a hacer nada para evitar que nos coman, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Usopp.

—Si estoy de buen humor, le avisaré a tus amigos –dijo Rayleigh.

—…Sep, estamos condenados –decidió Usopp.

.o.o.o.

**_Duodécimo Mes_ **

—Su prueba final… es solo para Luffy y Ace, se terminó la mierda para el resto de ustedes, idiotas –dijo Rayleigh.

Tal vez como una indicación de lo acostumbrados que estaban con las formas de su mentor, ni una sola persona cayó ante ese comentario.

—Su desafío… es navegar a través del Calm Belt. Cinco veces por el trayecto –dijo Rayleigh. —Solo el _Sunny_ , me quedaré atrás en el _Scalpel_.

—Así que esencialmente, si Ace y Luffy no pueden mantener a los Reyes Marinos lejos… –gruñó Usopp.

—Podríamos estar en problemas –acordó Koala.

—Será mejor que no te metas con mi submarino –le dijo Law a Rayleigh.

—Es una lata, ¿Qué hay para destruir? –preguntó Rayleigh. —Estará bien.

— ¿Supongo que tú y yo deberíamos cambiar? –dijo Ace. — ¿Relevos cada vez que el otro se canse?

—Sí, Shanks podía hacerlo de una sola manera, por lo que debería estar bien, cambiaremos cuando giremos –dijo Luffy.

—Ayudaré a Chopper con sus experimentos… hacer unos de los míos… –meditó Law.

—Terminaré las nuevas armas de Shachi –dijo Usopp.

— ¡Penguin y yo nos aseguraremos de que ninguno de ustedes se muera de hambre! –agregó Snji.

—Muy bien, ¡Hagamos esto!

.o.o.o.

—Hay Shanks.

—Hey Ancla, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? ¿Rayleigh consiguió matar  alguien? –Shanks preguntó.

—No –dijo Luffy. —Entonces… uh… Ace, ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Shanks, recuerdas todas las veces que pasaste a todo el mundo  través del Calm Belt cuando éramos niños… bueno, no sabíamos lo difícil que era hasta ahora –dijo Ace. —así que, um… ¿Eres increíble?

— ¿Tuvieron que navegar a través del Calm Belt? –preguntó Shanks. —dios, su Haki realmente debe haber mejorado, estoy orgulloso de—

—Tuvimos que ir cinco veces en cada dirección –dijo Luffy.

—…Niños, sé que no estoy allí, pero por favor imaginen que los abrazo por un largo rato porque eso es una locura –dijo Shanks.

—Uh-huh –dijo Luffy. —Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? –Shanks preguntó. — ¿Tiene ganas de una fiesta? Porque cinco veces a través del Calm Belt suena como si necesitaran una…

—Nah, tenemos que recoger a Jinbei y luego vamos a darle una paliza a Mingo porque Traffy quiere hacerlo y es un excelente manera de regresar, al derribar a un Warlord –dijo Luffy.

—También tal vez reunirse con los Nuevos Piratas de Barbablanca. Por _razones_ –dijo Ace.

—Puedes tener sexo transpondedor, Ace, ¡No estamos haciendo un llamada sexual! –se quejó Sabo.

—Claro que sí –dijo Ace alegremente.

—No tengan esta conversación mientras su pobre Papá Shanks en esta línea, niños –dijo Benn desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Su cabeza explotara.

—…Oops –dijo Luffy. — ¡Lo siento Shanks! Pero no te preocupes, ¡Traffy y yo no tenemos sexo porque el sexo es tonto de todos modos!

—No creo que estés ayudando, Luffy –dijo Ace.

—Y el sexo no es tonto para todos, solo para ti –agregó Sabo.

—Chicos, _paren. Con el. Sexo_ –Shanks gruñó.

—Lo siento –los tres corearon.

—…Entonces, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Sabo después de un momento.

—Bien –dijo Shanks riendo. — ¿Así que ustedes tres son los mismos viejos desastres?

—Nah, somos recién estrenados, más complicados –declaró Ace.

—Aceptable. Benn, estamos de fiesta esta noche por eso –decidió Shanks.

—Por supuesto que lo estamos –dijo Benn.

— ¡Vamos a ir a la Isla Gyojin y recogeremos a Jinbei! –dijo Luffy. —También ver si tal vez podamos ayudar a Marco ahuyentar a Big Mom para que lo deje solo.

— ¿…Todavía no están en Nuevo Mundo y están desafiando a un Emperador? –Shanks preguntó, desconcertado.

—Claramente lo tomaron de ti –dijo Benn, sonriendo. —Sr. ‘Hey, Benn, escuché que Barbanegra escondió unas cosas aquí, ¡Así que vamos a romper todo el lugar porque, a la mierda con él!’.

—Hey, solo hice eso… dos, tres— ¡Seis veces! –dijo Shanks.

— ¿…De verdad? –preguntó Sabo.

— ¡Genial! –dijo Luffy. —Bueno, ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Te amo!

—Los amo también, chicos –dijo Shanks, colgando.

Estarían bien.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> A la próxima: el final de una pelea en la Isla Gyojin, Jinbei está de vuelta, Ace y Marco son tontos, Sabo tiene que lidiar con la totalidad de los Piratas del Sol como los tíos no oficiales de Koala, y Law recibe una llama de su papá.
> 
> Sé que me salté dos meses, pero me quedé sin ideas, además de una historia paralela que va a ser su propia cosa. Sí, es cierto… incluso tengo episodios de relleno ahora… malditos los plotbunnies.
> 
> Los problemas de Ace en esto se basan en el hecho de que él era el miembro más fuerte de la tripulación, pre-Marineford. Y aunque conscientemente sabía que ser un logia no lo hacía invencible… bueno, para la mayoría de los villanos en Paraíso era intocable, así que sí, haz los cálculos. Agregue que no pudo entrenar en serio durante de seis meses y que tiene muchos de sus problemas en claro. Ace pasó una gran cantidad de entrenamiento aprendiendo que ahora él sabe que no puede cargar las cosas solo (porque no es bueno con el Haki de Armamento), tiene que incorporar cómo esquivar. Afortunadamente él tiene Haki de la Observación para ayudar con eso.
> 
> Teniendo en cuenta lo que él sabe del entrenamiento canon de Rayleigh sobre Luffy, puedo verlo como el mentor que te da dolor en el trasero que jamás hayas tenido… pero obtiene resultados. Sin embargo, lo veo como del tipo de la escuela a la antigua y una venganza contra barcos ‘extraños’, como submarinos.
> 
> Dado que el intervalo de tiempo es más corto, algunas cosas después serán diferentes (como, sin luchadores en el Coliseo de Dressrosa, Punk Hazard no está en el mismo lugar para los experimentos todavía, Hody Jones no está listo para moverse). La tripulación NO es tan fuerte como lo son en el timeskip canon, pero están cerca debido a que comienzan más poderosos que el canon.
> 
> En cuanto a los Piratas Heart… ya estoy haciendo malabares con un montón de personajes adicionales además de la tripulación de nueve canon (Ace, Sabo, Koala, Bentham, Jinbei) así que finjo que algunos de ellos se dedicaron al trabajo no pirata que les gustó y Law estuvo bien con dejarlos fuera o algo. Manteniéndolo simple con los cinco miembros nombrados.
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Voy a morir. Apenas termine esta parte—ESO ME PASA POR PROCRASTINAR.
> 
> (Y por adoptar más proyectos de los que debería…)
> 
> En fin, espero que les hay gustado. Gracia por leer~


End file.
